


Dwa kieliszki wina i szampana

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happy new year, malutkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Dwa kieliszki wina i szampana

Właśnie zaczął się Sylwester. Dean Winchester- głowa firmy Winchester company od ponad dwóch lat górujacej na rynku - właśnie zaczynał Sylwestra.   
Otworzył na początek wino. Dobry, Stary rocznik, czerwone, wytrawne. Ulubione Castiela. Nalał wina do dwóch, pękatych kieliszków. Ale nie odrobinę, jak do degustacji: cały wielki kielich.

  
\- No nie patrz się na mnie, mamy się bawić, tak? - Zaśmiał się, czując na sobie spojrzenie ukochanego. - Toast za nas- mruknął i stuknął w drugikieliszek.   
Adapter zatrzeszczał, gdy Dean nieumiejętnie postawił igłę na kręcącej się płycie. Cas skrzywił się- Dean zauważył to kątem oka.   
\- Nie marudź- poprosił Winchester i po chwili poprawił igłę. 

__   
Help! I need somebody!   
Help! Not just anybody!

Beatlesi zaczęli śpiewać, a Dean odstawiłam pusty już kieliszek i z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że Cas nie wypił ani łyka.   
Nic się jednak nie liczyło, gdy zaczęli kręcić się objęci w salonie.   
Odliczanie o 12. 

**...12...**

**...11...**

  
Dean wypił resztę wina. 

  
**...10...**

  
Wypił też wino z kieliszka Casa.

  
**...9...**

 

Podeszli we dwójkę do okna.

**  
...8... **

**  
...7... **

**  
...6... **

**  
...5... **

  
Dean westchnął ciężko i po chwili podgłośnił płytę.

  
**...4...**

  
Sięgnął po szampana i wysokie kieliszki. 

  
**...3...**

**  
...2... **

**  
...1... **

** Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!  **

  
Dean cmoknął Castiela w policzek i nalał im szampana. Wypił cały kieliszek na raz.   
Castiel znowu nie wypił ani kropli. 

  
Była 2, gdy położyli się do łóżka. Dean przeciągnął się mocno i przewrócił twarzą do Casa. 

  
Powoli pogłaskał twardą, zimną poduszkę i niepogniecioną część kołdry. Nie zauważył już nawet, że zaczął płakać.   
\- Pięknie wyglądasz Cas. Jak co roku... w naszą rocznicę. - Otarł oczy dłonią i odwrócił się plecami do wyobrażenia swojego zmarłego partnera. Jego Castiela.


End file.
